


Supergirl Bar Delivery Service

by SavageRights



Series: Drunken One Shots of Supercorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageRights/pseuds/SavageRights
Summary: Lena can’t make it to the bar, so Kara brings the bar to her.





	Supergirl Bar Delivery Service

“Kara, what a lovely surprise” Lena smile appeared on her face for that day as her favourite reporter stepped into her office.   
“Hey, I know you have that super important meeting in an hour so i’m not staying, I just wanted to drop this off,” this was a bag of take out, Lena could see from the bag it was from the restaurant that she had mentioned was one of favourites last week to Kara, “and invite you out tonight?” Kara finished, making her way across to Lena’s desk. Lena stood up and went around to take the bag.   
“Still warm! Kara, I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I hope you know that I will never stop doing it” Lena bit her lip, looking down sheepishly, was that too strong of a comment for ‘just friends’?   
“Ha, it was no trouble at all, you would do the same for me, I mean if you could, I know.. er, I just wanted you to have a nice lunch to get you through, I presumed you hadn’t eaten, was that wrong? I can get you something lighter if you’d rather?” Kara rambled on, fiddling with her glasses. Whenever Lena bit her lip Kara’s self-restraint vanished and she couldn’t maintain eye contact or she would… Rao. Stop it, she thought, Lena is your friend. Just friends.   
“Kara, relax” she squeezed Kara’s arm and it seemed to calm the reporter so Lena let her hand linger there, just to reassure Kara of course. “Anyway, where was it you wanted to invite me to?”  
“Oh, yes, well, you were such a hit at game night last week, Winn has barely stopped talking about you and the ions theory you two were discussing, and I caught Alex looking up Monopoly strategies yesterday, she’s never been beaten before, I think she’s enjoying the new competition. So, we are all going to a bar tonight, it’s and alien one, but no-one will bother you, I promise, and we could have drinks. Only if you want, I don’t want to force you but it would be great to have you?” Kara asked hopefully.   
“That sounds lovely, I would love to, I don’t know if me getting out at a decent hour tonight is possible though, maybe if you are all still there I could swing by as soon as my meeting finishes?”  
“That would be fine Lena, just whenever, even just for one drink, text me when you are headed over”  
“Okay Kara, hopefully tonight then?”  
“Yeah, I’m going to go then, but, eat, you shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach after all” Kara ambled out, casting a look at Lena before she left. 

Kara checked her phone for quite possible the 60th time since setting foot in the bar an hour ago.   
“For goodness sake Kara, if you check that phone once more I’m going to smash it, it’s even on loud, you’ll hear it go off, just put away”. Alex made to grab the phone but Kara held it out of her reach.   
“It’s loud in hear Alex, I don’t want to miss it and Lena having to walk in on her own, she hasn’t been here before”.   
“You have super-hearing Kara” Alex hissed, “and I’m sure Lena has been to a bar before, it’s one room with about 10 people in, she can hardly miss us”. Alex relaxed as she felt Maggie’s arm slide around her,   
“Jeez Danvers, chill, I’m sure you were like that waiting for my replies before we got together” teased Maggie.   
“You wish, if I remember correctly I wasn’t the one who had no shame at triple texting when she wasn’t given a reply quick enough” Scoffed Alex, “anyway that was different, Kara is getting worked up over a friend, that isn’t normal”   
“Well maybe she’s more than friend then Alex” Maggie said poking her girlfriend,   
“What, no, no, no, no, Kara? Urgh, No Maggie, you can’t just claim everyone is gay just because you were right about me”  
“Well, I’m still unsure about little Danvers it must be said, but Luthor, that girl is 100% a lady lover”   
“Wait, Lena is..? Maggie, how do you know, did she say, are you sure?” Kara finally spoke up, her questioning a little to eager for just a ‘friend’ to be asking.   
“Well, well, look who is suddenly interested in Luthor’s sexuality, any specific reason why that would be Kara?” teased Maggie, shooting Alex a pointed glance.   
“Urgh, I can’t even process this, I swear to god Kara, you better be right about her loyalties. Talk to Mags about this stuff, she’s better at it than I am. Oh, and if anything happens between you two, make sure I know immediately, I’ll need to give her the shovel talk” Alex stood up and left to join the boys at the pool table.   
“So, Lena’s gay…?” Kara asked hesitantly,  
“Duh, have you seen the way her eyes rake you up and down you Kara? If that wasn’t enough just look at her whole power lesbian facade.”

The first shot happened when Maggie had insisted on alcohol for both of them when Kara’s questions had become of a more, adult, nature. 

The second shot was when Kara had checked her phone half an hour later and still hadn’t heard from Lena, surely the CEO’s meeting had to be finished by now? After the second round Kara had enough courage to text the woman first, a simple ‘is the meeting over? Bar?’ 

The third shot was immediately poured and downed by Kara when Lena’s almost instant reply came through ‘Kara, I’m so sorry, it’s still dragging on, after all it’s only 3pm in the UK, these investors aren’t really getting the hints’. 

The fourth shot was taken in Kara’s attempt to gather the courage to text Lena again, however by that time, a lot of Kara’s filter had vanished along with the alcohol in the bottle in front her. ‘Lennnaa, I want you to come to the bar :(‘. Kara and Lena had never used emojis before in their texts, about time too thought Kara. The reply almost dissipated Kara’s bad mood, bringing a wide smile to her face, ‘Karrraaa, trust me, there is nowhere I’d rather be than next to you in that bar’. 

The fifth shot was taken in disappointment at Lena’s latest text, ‘Sorry Kara, I’ve got another half hour until I will be done, I’m sure the bar will be closing by then. I’ll make it up to you’. Maggie peeked over her shoulder,  
“Whatcha gonna reply little D? … Urgh, ‘Little D’ sounds wrong, remind me to never call you that again little Danvers” Kara laughed, momentarily distracted from her disappointment,  
“I don’t know, I guess I’ll just leave it, she must be busy”  
“How about you distract her? Make her realise what she is missing? Spark that imagination of hers?” Drawled Maggie  
“OhmyGodSawyer, stop corrupting my little sister, I swear to God if you are the one who encourages her to start sexting, your sexting activities will not be reciprocated” Alex threatened her girlfriend, who just smiled smugly and winked back  
“Like you could last as long as me without sexts Danvers"  
“Urgh guys, I do not need to hear about that” Kara covered her ears and reached for the alcohol.

Kara knocked back her sixth shot of the evening, Winn burst out laughing at the look on Kara’s face as the drink burnt her thought and she stuck her tongue out in an attempt to get rid of taste.   
“Drunk Kara is my favourite Kara” he proclaimed  
“Haha, thanks Winn, every Winn is my favourite Winn” she returned pinching his cheek, Winn immediately leant back,  
“Woah, okay there super strength, lessen the vice grip for me” he chuckled, James, the only still sober one of the group, removed Kara’s hand,   
“How about bedtime, the bar is about to close?”   
“But James, we have to wait for Lena, she is so pretty, I have to see her”   
“Okay, okay, but it’s late Kara she isn’t coming”  
“She isn’t coming,” Kara’s face fell, “does she not want to see me?” she asked sadly,  
“I will take Luthor down for you Kara, how dare she upset you” Alex cried leaping up only to be pulled back down by Maggie,  
“Relax babe, Lena’s done nothing wrong, you can see her tomorrow Kara” she managed to pacify the sisters, or at least until Winn piped up,  
“Or, she has a balcony Kara, you could be Romeo, and say something about the 'light soft yonder breaks’”  
“No Winn, it’s ‘the brightness of her cheek would shame those stars’ silly, golly, that line suits Lena so well, do you think it was written about her? It must be written about her, it’s perfectly her. I’m going to fight Shakespeare, what has he even done to deserve Lena, I’m a national hero, I can handle him”   
“Okay, that’s it, home time", James pulled Kara off the table upon which she had leaped to fight Lena’s supposedly 17th Century suitor. 

Drunk Kara had a plan. She was sat in the back of the taxi smiling quietly to herself. James kept glancing over at her,   
“You okay?” he questioned at her expression  
“Yes, of course, I had a great night, but I’m glad it’s over now, I am ready for beddybyes” Kara did a huge, very unconvincing yawn. James raised his eyebrows,   
“Kara, you know you are absolutely not allowed to fly drunk. When I walk you into your apartment that’s where I expect you to stay until morning. Okay?”  
“James, you can trust me, I’m the girl of steel … but wait, shsss that’s a secret."   
James rolled his his eyes and sent a quick text to the on duty DEO team to keep the 'trustworthy' girl of steel safely inside.


End file.
